Going Back
by CCangel
Summary: Robin is stuck between life and death. He encounters someone from the past. One shot.


It was two in the morning when her phone went off. She grabbed it and saw it was Emma.

"Emma, do you know what time it is?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Regina, you need to come to the hospital," she screamed into the phone. Regina sat up immediately.

"Is it Henry?" she asked.

"He's fine. It's Robin,"'she answered. Regina jumped up trying to find a pair of pants to put on.

"Where is he?"

"In the ambulance," Emma answered. Regina became aware of the sirens in the background.

"I'm on my way," she said quickly hanging up the phone. She put on her shoes and then ran downstairs. She was almost near the door when she remembered Roland was still upstairs.

She went up the stairs two at a time and reached his room. He was sleeping so peacefully. She bent down and shook him a little. His eyes half opened. "Roland, I need you to wake up."

"Mommy," he said.

"Sweetheart, we are going to see Snow." His eyes seem to light up then. He did enjoy spending time with her.

He got out of bed. She grabbed his shoes and put them on his feet. She proceeded to grab his jacket out of the closet and put it on.

Roland noticed it was still dark outside. "Mommy, why are we going to see Snow now? It's dark."

She was trying to think of an answer while zipping him up. "It's an early sleepover baby." He nodded taking her word as truth.

Regina picked Roland up carefully making her way downstairs. Once in the car, she practically broke the speeding limit. She looked back to see Roland had fallen asleep again. "Thank God," she thought.

Regina banged on the door. Snow opened it already knowing it was her.

"Emma called," was all Snow said as she took Roland in her arms.

Regina blinked back tears.

"He'll be fine. Go," Snow stated. Regina kissed the back of Roland's head and said goodbye.

Ten minutes later, Regina was at the hospital. She saw Emma in the waiting room. As she got closer, her heart began to pound in her chest.

"Emma," she called. Emma snapped her head up and stood. Regina gasped when she saw the dried blood on her clothes.

"What happened?" she asked trying to keep her voice strong.

"We got a call about a robbery and it got out of control. Robin was shot. When I got to him he was loosing so much blood," she answered. "I managed to stop it."

"Where were you?" she asked angrily stepping into Emma's face. "You're supposed to protect him."

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I really am."

Regina took a step back. "Where's Dr. Whale?"

"He should be out here any minute," Emma responded. They sat down and waited.

Dr. Whale came out and approached the two women. "Regina. Emma." Both stood waiting to hear good news.

"Robin is prepped for surgery. You can see him for a minute or two," Whale informed. Regina followed him to his room.

Her breath hitched in her throat. She gripped the keys in her hand to steady herself as she walked over to him. She stroked his cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

She pulled up a chair and held his hand. "I'm here. I'm right here."

Robin's eyes fluttered open. He glanced over and recognized the brunette hair. "Re...Regina."

She bent over him. "Hey," she said softly.

He tried to remember what happened. Then it came back to him and he groaned. "I got shot."

"The doctors are taking you into surgery. You'll be fine." He drifted back into unconsciousness.

She heard feet shuffling and the nurse telling her she had to leave now. "I love you," she whispered.

Dr. Whale scrubbed in and walked into the operating room. He wanted this procedure would go without a hitch.

Everything was going fine until Robin's pressure dropped and he flatlined. Whale let out a curse and proceeded to do CPR.

Regina felt the procedure was taking too long. "He should have been out by now," she told Emma.

"Whale knows what he's doing," she encouraged. Regina leaned back in the chair running her fingers through her hair.

Whale was trying his hardest to start Robin's heart again. "You can't die on me," he muttered.

Robin woke up in a field with the sun beating down on his face. He wondered where he was. This place didn't seem like Storybrooke.

He slowly stood up and looked around. Panic started to build as he looked for someone else. "Regina! Henry! Roland! Can anyone hear me?" he shouted.

"I can Robin," he heard behind him. His body froze.

"Marian," he whispered not believing it was truly her. He felt her hand touch his arm as she stood in front of him.

"Hello Robin," she said and touched his cheek. He leaned into her touch. He now had tears in his eyes.

"How is this real?" he questioned.

She laughed and he didn't think he would ever hear that sound again. "It is real Robin."

"I've missed you," he said taking her hand. "I couldn't save you like I thought I could. I failed you. Please forgive me."

Her eyes grew sad. "There's nothing to forgive. You did everything you could and it was worth because of our Roland. He's such a beautiful, sweet boy. You raised him well."

"He misses his mother. Marian, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm so lost."

"No Robin. That's not true. He has Regina and I'm so thankful that she found it in her to love Roland as much as I do," she said. "You and Regina are doing a wonderful job with him."

"Wait, you know about that?" He looked around again. "Where are we? Am I dead?"

She held his face in his hands. "You're stuck between worlds. You needed to see me in order to let me go."

"I can't do that!" he said suddenly angry. "I loved you for so long and I still do. How can you ask me that?"

"Because it's what you must do to truly move on. I still own a piece of your heart. A part that you need to give to Regina now. She had to learn to move on as well."

"I know," he said.

"Then if you know that, then you know Regina deserves the same," a male's voice permeated. Robin turned around.

"Who are you?"

"Daniel," he answered. Robin just blinked trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

"You're Regina's true love." Daniel smiled briefly.

"And now you are. I've watched you love her the way she deserves to be loved. You've brought life back to her eyes. She's finally happy. The four of you need each other. Marian and I are glad you two were able to love again."

"Robin, we have to say goodbye now. You need to go back," Marian explained. "Daniel and I will always watch over you."

He didn't say anything. Marian said, "You can let go of the guilt now. Everything is the way it is supposed to be. You have the family you deserve." She wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'll always love you. You gave me a gift in Roland. Please continue to tell him about me every once in a while." She kissed his cheek and stepped back.

"Robin," Daniel called out. He turned around. "Thank you for seeing Regina the way I saw her. You're a good man."

He saw Marian stand beside Daniel. "Goodbye my love," she whispered. He felt lighthearted and the last thing he saw was their figures departing.

Whale heard the machine beep and he let out a sigh of relief. Ten minutes had gone by and he nearly called time of death.

"He's stabilized Dr. Whale," the nurse said.

"Good. Let's finish this."

Regina was pacing back and forth. "Something's wrong Emma."

"Dr. Whale," Emma said. He looked tired.

"How is he?" Regina asked nervous.

"He pulled through. We did have a scare. His heart stopped for ten minutes but he's fine now," Whale said. "He's in recovery now. You can follow me now."

Regina and Emma went to his room. Regina sat on the edge of the bed while Emma stood in front of it.

"He could've died," Regina said her voice cracking.

"He didn't. That's all that matters," Emma responded grateful. She looked at her watch. "Call me if anything changes."

"I will...and thanks for staying," Regina said. Emma smiled and soon left. Regina feel asleep in the recliner soon after.

Robin's eyes shot open sometime later. He looked around seeing the white walls. His eyes landed on his wife.

He struggled to get out of bed but managed. He studied her. She looked tired and worried. "Wake up princess," he said.

She stirred and looked into his eyes. "You're awake," she muttered. "And out of bed."

"I'm fine. Just a sting,"'he assured her but she didn't believe him.

"You need to get back in bed," she said pushing him back a little. He got back in bed.

"Sorry I scared you," he said. "I'm sure you were freaking out."

"I was," she replied. "I thought I was going to lose you."

He opened his arm so she could get closer to him. She was careful of the wires. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What?" she asked.

"For a long time I felt guilty for Marian dying. I've been holding on to it and I haven't been fair to you. There was a part of my heart that belonged to her."

She understood. She had the same feelings about Daniel. "You don't have to apologize. I get it."

"I know but I realized I had to let go and finally say goodbye." She wondered where this was coming from.

"How did you come to this conclusion?"

"I saw them," he admitted. "This is going to sound crazy but I saw Marian and Daniel." She looked up at him confusion laced in her eyes.

"I was in some place and she told me all of this and Daniel...he said how he was thankful that I saw you the way he did. They're happy for us."

She wiped her face after feeling some tears come. "I don't know what to say."

"It was quite the experience. I just know that I have so much to live for." She snuggled closer to him.

"Yes you do," she said. They stayed in each other's arms until the next morning.


End file.
